


Imagine You Are An Alien

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Impregnation, Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, Fpreg, Non-Consensual, Other, Oviposition, expansion, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: You walked around the streets, disguised as a heavily pregnant woman looking around for a human that has a good, strong body that would take at least half of the eggs that are weighing your belly down waiting to be laid in their new carrier so they can get warm and get ready to hatch.





	Imagine You Are An Alien

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/140963333055/imagine-you-are-an-alien

Imagine You Are An Alien

Who was in search for vessels to carry your sprouts after you have been kicked out of your planet to earth. You walked around the streets, disguised as a heavily pregnant woman looking around for a human that has a good, strong body that would take at least half of the eggs that are weighing your belly down waiting to be laid in their new carrier so they can get warm and get ready to hatch.

As you looked around for a bit more you found two girls who were holding hands walking out of the gym, their bodies toned and muscled and looking very healthy; in other words, both of them made perfect homes for you little babies who were getting very cramped inside of you. You ran towards them in flash, inhumanly speed and before they could process anything, they were both tied to your huge bed; arms above their head, legs wide open and clothes no where to be found. You stood in front of them and smirked as they looked at you in confusion and fear, the looks on their faces were all it took for you to be turned on and for the eggs inside of you to start rattling and trying to push themselves out, the pain of their movement only turning you on more making you rub you enormous belly and moan. You started getting rid of your disguise revealing your beautiful galaxy skin, your pink mesmerising eyes and your long, luscious blue hair. Though considering one of the most beautiful back in your home, the two girls in front of you started screaming a bloody murder the moment they took your real appearance in. However, their screams only made you wetter and more eager to start fucking your huge eggs into them.

You climbed on the first girl, ignoring whatever she was trying to say seeing that you didn’t understand human language and just got to work. You gave small pushes causing a long, extremely thick tube-like organ that will be the way for your eggs to be transferred to their new home to come out of your vagina and shoved it inside of the girls vagina causing her to scream out and cry loudly, the other girl watching in horror not knowing what to do. The screams and the cries the girl was letting out were actually music to your ears as you moaned and started to rock your body slowly into her trying to get the first egg in position to be pushed out. You moaned loudly when the first egg got in the right position, the feeling is so pleasurable, you smile knowing that this night is probably going to be the most pleasurable night you have ever had; with twenty enormous eggs waiting to be pushed out, you surly are set to come at least ten times.

You start thrusting into the girl giving small pushes every time your tube is buried deep inside of her, letting out moans and sound of pleasure the further the array of huge eggs got down your tube and the louder the girl’s screams got.

Finally, the first egg is pushing through the tight tip of your tube and you thrust faster, feeling a very strong chain of orgasms building up in your lower stomach and scream very loudly as they finally hit you hard, getting more and more intense with every egg that’s leaving your body to hers. The girl’s stomach got extremely stretched and huge with your eggs and you never saw something more beautiful than this.

After you have laid ten eggs inside of the girl, you decided that this is enough for her and you withdraw you tube from her swollen, ruined vagina looking at the other crying girl with a smirk. You’re so ready for another chain of orgasms.


End file.
